The Deceit
by Princess of Edenia
Summary: Milena and Kitana are sisters. But, what it means for each of them? Whether they can when ever will reconcile?..
1. An enemy

Chapter 1 - enemy? Siro and Tadja were engaged morning training on a coast of lake. Not looking at early o'clock, it was hot. The sun shined in all. Even the shadow did not rescue. Siro was naked up to a belt. Tadja has preferred a sleeveless jacket.  
  
- Siro, it is possible a question? - suddenly has submitted voice Tadja. Siro not distracting silently has noded.  
  
- Did you ever had a girl?  
  
- Why do you ask? - is surprised he has raised eyebrowes still not distracting.  
  
- I do not know. Having met liked girl, you always are ready with her to flirt and to lead pleasantly evening. But with anybody from them you do not connect yourself on long.  
  
- Why? - continued interrogation Tadja.  
  
- At you what that strange questions in the morning early, - Siro has tried will laugh the matter off. But sight Tadja remained serious.  
  
- Likely still has not found that unique, - he has told the first banal idea come on mind. Tadja removed a sight, appear, has reflected.  
  
- I think, it is time to go. Kung Lao already has finished the training with Rayden.  
  
Siro has picked up from a grass the shirt. Tadja and has not lifted on him an eye, than has resulted Siro in confusion.  
  
All road Tadja was silent. Siro could not understand, why she suddenly began to set such questions? Earlier she did not show such interest to his person.  
  
They were distracted with loud shout. Sharply having turned back they have seen, how the unfamiliar girl from last forces tried to come off to escape the person pursuing her in black. The girl was not from local places. Light long hair were swept on shoulders. The clothes on her were torn.  
  
The ninjia has overtaken the girl just at that moment, when she has run over back Siro and having nestled on him confusedly has whispered:  
  
- I ask you, do not give me to him. He wants me to kill, I haven't made anything to him! - she did not cry nearly.  
  
- I demand to give out the little girl to me! - the persecutor has loudly declared. He was high, but not above Siro. The black clothes hid all his body except for dark eyes and black eyebrowes.  
  
Siro slightly moved backward discharging the girl from itself.  
  
- Look after her! - he has stopped through shoulder to Tadja. The girl on the spot has approached to her having risen for a back. Tadja roll up her eyes. She precisely knew, that now will follow.  
  
- Only through my corpse! - has stopped Siro and has on the spot entered a duel with the black soldier. Siro has not calculated force. His opponent though was not such wide in shoulders but in growth and did not concede dexterity.  
  
The ninjia dexterously jumped on branch, trees growing in along roads, and then from them attacked on Siro. From time to time, Tadja changed a position that fighters would not touched her in fight. Stranger with the approximated eyes not coming off watched a duel.  
  
In the friend, black wars has jumped up and has made a somersault in air having dissolved. Siro still some time stood in the fighting rack, any minute preparing to reflect impact.  
  
- About thank you! You have rescued my life how I can thank you? - the girl was threw in embraces Siro. He is a little having become puzzled embraced her by one hand interrogatively being mown on Tadja. That has cut eyes on that place where just was wars and has shrugged shoulders.  
  
- Well I could not set aside her there on among road! - Siro was justified before Kung Lao and Tadja. He has taken the girl with himself. Though Tadja it was sure, that she in general very well feels herself. The girl all road could not come off from Siro and gently to him smiled. Tadja already stirred up from her pretend and impudent lies. She did not know why but to trust the little girl at all it would not be desirable.  
  
- You do not know her, - Kung Lao had frowned eyebrowes. He just has returned with trains where Rayden has had time to read to him the next lecture about that as it is necessary to live and etc. So, the mood at him was not from the best.  
  
- Especially, she can be a thief? Or the murderer! - has risen Tadja.  
  
- You simply are jealous! - Tadja offendedly  
  
has stared on Siro having sparkled eyes.  
  
- Has gone balmy, anything similar?! - she has hissed.  
  
- Ee.. Excuse, - has submitted a voice the stranger, - I do not want troubles.  
  
I shall leave and I shall try ????? to hide.  
  
- You will not go anywhere! Time you have got to us I personally shall look after your safety, - have assured girl Siro coming closer. She has timidly smiled to him.  
  
- I have not told you the name.. Nataly, - the girl has affably smiled.  
  
Observing for this picture, Tadja rolled up the eyes damning all masculine gender on what light stands and has left on street.She was bothered already fairly with this trush.  
  
- And why this chased you of wars? - still being angrey has asked Kung Lao.  
  
- He has killed my brother, and wanted to rape me. I a miracle managed to escape from him.  
  
Overhearing all this behind a door, Tadja svored. Well are Siro wrealy such donkey? Then why the girl does not mourn over the brother? How she was possible manage from such war? If Siro behind him only was in time?  
  
Thinking of it Tadja has not noticed, how has left for a gate of city continuing a long on dusty road. The sun shined all as strongly. She already regretted, that has left from the house. But stoping would not be desirable. Soon she has returned on too place where was today in the morning.  
  
Not understanding why, she began something to search. What exactly, she did not know. Having involved in herself air, she has not caught anything suspicious. Tadja has bypassed trees, durable legs moved apart a grass, there, where Siro fighted with the worior. Coming up again on dusty road, Tadja thoughtfully looked in that point, from where the girl has run out. If a body of the imaginary brother is there she will find it. But as far she did not go deep in a wood loocking under every bush, a body has not found.  
  
"Than means, that girl did not escaped from the murderer," has received Tadja acknowledgement. She has returned to city is full of determination to expose Nataly.  
  
In evening Siro has obligingly offered stranger to spend the night in the room. He has left to sleep to Kung Lao to whom that was not so delighted.  
  
Tadja could not fall asleep and having opened shutter a window toke a seat on a window still having muffled in a blanket. Night was cool.  
  
She has not heard, has felt faster, that someone beside. At the following moment her mouth have hurt clamped a steel palm and having seized on have more strong dragged in a room. The black soldier, that which they saw in the morning has risen the person to her.  
  
- I shall release you now. But if you shout, your friends will die not having woken up.  
  
Tadja has noded. The stranger has unclenched fingers. 


	2. A friend?

Chapter 2: A friend?... Tadja has receded on a step. In a room it was dark, but the beam of a moonlight falling a room has clearly illuminated eyes of the uninvited visitor.  
  
- How have you got here? - the question was silly, she has understood on a derisive sight war.  
  
- Has not noticed locks in on a door, - with irony he has declared having crossed hands on a breast.  
  
- What for have you come? - One more silly question. Tadja has looked after his sight and has on the spot pulled a blanket up to a throat having hidden the bared shoulder. He has stared at her a terrible sight. That and an eyebrow has not led.  
  
- For me it is necessary Kasira.  
  
- Who? But unless her not Natalia call?  
  
- She has a lot of names, but it does not change her essence, - the soldier has insinuatingly noticed.  
  
- And who is she? - Tadja tried on to go a sight at liest some weapon. Suddenly it is required.  
  
- You search to no purpose, - on the spot has reacted wars. Tadja angrily has sparkled eyes.  
  
- And what if you suddenly will try to rape me?!  
  
- You are not in my taste.  
  
It is her why that has touched, though should not.  
  
- So nevertheless why you will not take and you will not take away this Kasira or Kuksira? - has inquired Tadja.  
  
- She is a sorceress.. And most likely, yours Siro and this another, already under her authority. And fight against two moreover to try to catch a witch, not so well will leave, - he has quietly explained. Tadja looked at him.  
  
- That is, Siro and Kung Lao begin on protection Kasira as true dogs? It is necessary to her to order only?..  
  
- They will kill you, if it will be necessary for her, - has finished the ninjia, all as quietly observing, as Tadja the beginnings to walk on a room.  
  
- How can I trust you? - she has lifted on him a sight.  
  
- You can check up it, attack a witch!  
  
Tadja has lowered shoulders. And if he is right?  
  
- What has she made to you?  
  
- Has killed my brother. Having fascinated him, - has silently added wars.  
  
- And why you can not get under her charms? - the girl on the spot has inquired.  
  
- I can, but I do not communicate with her so close as it is done by your friends.  
  
- Well and how can I help you? - with jeer has asked ?????.  
  
- Engage in a witch, and I shall engage in your friends, - the soldier has insinuatingly answered.  
  
- How? You will order to hold her for hair?  
  
- Even.  
  
"I can not believe, that in I'm on it " - Tadja it was cautiously stolen on a corridor. The ninjia where that has got to. Likely has gone Kung Lao and Siro to neutralize.  
  
The girl has cautiously approached to a door of a witch and took the handle having pulled it from itself. The door was closed. Well it was possible to suspect. Tadja has twisted her face. She has leaned about a handrail of a ladder and has looked downwards. There it was silent. As suddenly..  
  
In a room of a witch, is more true in former room Siro the crash as though, something have thrown about a wall was distributed. The door with a clap has opened having knocked about a wall. From a room the witch head over heels having slid on a ladder has taken off. Tadja only has had time to jump aside as from on the spot from thirds of room have taken off Kung Lao and Siro. Both with about dream and half naked but in eyes fury shined. They looked on Tadja. That with skared has sticked with a finger aside in doors worth ninija. Siro and Kung Lao on the spot were threw on war in black. Tadja, having convinced by that he and itself will consult, has rushed downwards on a ladder jumping through three steps. On the last ten, she has simply jumped through a handrail.  
  
Kasira was angry and a wave of a hand has removed disarranged hair for shoulders. On her person already nothing reminded day time beauty and fear. On against, her person was is deformed fury and hatred. Eyes have darkened.  
  
- A silly woman, you will pay for it! He will kill your friends, and I shall kill you! - she hissed. Tadja has risen in a fighting pose.  
  
- Well, try!  
  
Both girls were threw in fight. Very soon Tadja has understood, that a witch to her was not the opponent. Fighting art to her obviously was not given. When in a room all furniture was almost crushed and last pieces of glass are broken, Tadja with fury cut Kasira on the person having rejected her on some meters. Having fallen on a floor, that has appreciablly become soft and has not risen any more.  
  
Tadja has still stood a little still, and then turn a sight on top, where on former were fighting three woriars. She hardly has had time will evade from falling on her Siro which just have thrown through a handrail from the second floor. Siro has fallen on the old sofa in the end having broken it. With groan he has turned over and having leaned at an elbow angrily has stared upward grinded a teeth.  
  
- Siro, it is not necessary! You under her.., - she has not had time to tell, as from a back on her have attacked and have begun to oppress. Tadja was vronge hopening, that Siro will hasten to her on proceeds, that already hastened on the second floor stumbleing about a step.  
  
- I not would like quarrels with Rayden, and I shall leave you in rest if you will stop this senseless fight! - has offered black wars once again throwing Kung Lao about a wall. That slowly has slipped on it and as was got up.  
  
- To spit on Rayden, I now on a wall shall make an ornament of you, - snarled Kung Lao. The black soldier has bent just in time that with behind run on him Siro having flown through him has landed in embraces of the friend. Not having kept balance, both of them have fallen on a ground floor near to Tadja.  
  
The ninjia has jumped through a handrail having made an effective somersault and has landed behind a back of a witch sharply having seized her for hair. That has howled and has weakened her arms. Tadja it was sharply developed having thrown off hands opponent and in a jump has struck that in a breast. Kasira has had a fit of coughing.  
  
- Do not touch her! - Kung Lao tried to crawl to a witch. The ninjia has developed a witch with a back to itself, and strong having compressed her for wrists has disappeared having dissolved in air. Hating sight of a witch still faced to eyes of Tadja.  
  
In one second, from eyes of her friends as if the veil slept.  
  
- That.. What occurs? - hardly has uttered Kung Lao. Tadja has lowered hands and as that is sad has looked at that place where just there was a ninjia in black.  
  
- Bad dream has dreamed you, - she has turned to a leaving.  
  
- Write.. Anything dream has dreamed itself. And at once to two.. - has stretched Rayden.  
  
- You though?.. - Tadja has hopelessly given up as hopeless. Rayden has twisted lips in a smile.  
  
- Even furniture all have broken, - he has finished the phrase.  
  
Tadja wearily sat on the rests of a wooden chair having clasped knees hands.  
  
Yes, here it is not less cleaning than for one week, she has laconically noted.  
  
- Whence you knew? - Kung Lao rubed a nape basing about a wall.  
  
Tadja has told him all as it was.  
  
- Female intuition, - has chilly noticed Siro pulling out from hair a chip. He has fastidiously cast away her aside.  
  
- Well, on gambolled? - Rayden has closely examined a Trinity.  
  
- Who is this ninjia? - has inquired Tadja, -he has told, what does not want with you quarrels? Why not with Shao Khan?  
  
- I don't think that Shao Khan was afflicted, having found out, that Kung Lao in alive is not present. We shall tell so, the Black soldier is not from our world. The same with Kasira. A powerful witch capable to bewitch anyone the man. Usually she destroys them after receives necessary.  
  
- Necessary? - has not understood Kung Lao.  
  
- Well from you protection from Black war was necessary for her. From the brother Black war was necessary for her charm of a dragon and etc.  
  
- But you see, as it was found out, we did not represent for war of any danger, - still not completely understood Kung Lao.  
  
- She did not know it, but after today's night, I think, has understood, - he has grinned perambulating on a room cautiously bypassing the broken furniture.  
  
- Well, and you asked, why I do not contact women for a long time.. - has sadly stretched Siro.  
  
- And it is especial with wrong, - bent the Rayden. Siro has turned away and has gone on top.  
  
- I think also to me it is time, - Tadja has risen. Rayden mysteriously has smiled to her.  
  
- He has said goodbye? - he has asked.  
  
- No, - Tadja has sadly shaken a head and left on top.  
  
At itself in a room she again sat on a window sill not becoming dress to dream. Brightened.. Tadja has transferred a sight from one roof to another and has suddenly noticed on one of them him. He stood directly, hands on each side. Having understood, that she has noticed him, has linked hands before himself as if for a pray and has bowed. Tadja has noded is bewiched looking on the night visitor. She did not know why, but that the visitor has said goodbye to her has caused a smile on lips and in soul began? as that is warmer. In the following instant, he was not on a roof any more. But Tadja did'nt feel so bad any more.  
  
The End 


End file.
